One More Shot
by shagggy
Summary: This is my first story, so bear with me. This is a Babe, but kind to Morelli. The first chapter is probably a better summary than anything I could put on here, so enjoy! Spoilers for all books through fifteen. Everything you recongize belongs to JE.
1. The Beginning

It had finally happened. A skip had gotten the best of her. About ten minutes ago, her panic button went off. By the time we got there, the skip was nowhere to be found and Steph was on the floor with a syringe in her arm. We rushed her to the hospital, calling Joe along the way. They weren't together, but he still likes to know what's going on.

By the time we got there, the emergency crew was ready and Joe was getting out of his old Crown Vic. She wasn't breathing. Her monitor let out a steady screech. They tried to shock her back to life, without success. My Babe was gone.

* * *

-Steph-

Everything was black. Then the blackness was transformed into a meadow. I knew what had happened. I was dead. "Crap!" I yelled out to the trees. Then someone laughed behind me. I knew that laugh. I spun around to face Diesel. He smiled and said,"It's your lucky day, sunshine. My superiors decided you would be better alive." I stared in disbelief. Then Diesel said, "You've been given another chance. Apparently they admire your skills, but, really, I think they just get a kick out of all the crap you get into." I rolled my eyes. He reached out to touch me, then I slowly drifted into unconsiousness.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a car with Diesel. Was that all a dream? What the heck happened? I looked at Diesel and simply said, "Explain."

He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. Then, he turned to me and asked, "You remember what happened with Cazar?" I nodded and said, "He burst into my apartment yelling, cursing. I tried to go for my gun, but he shoved me into a wall. I had the panic button Ranger gave me in my pocket. I pushed it. Cezar jammed a syringe into my arm and ran. Then, I blacked out, was in the meadow, and now I'm here. Did that all really happen?"

Diesel sighed and said, "Yeah, all of it's true. Even the meadow. Cezar is an Unmentionable. He has a knack for opening doors, as you saw, and all the usual parlor tricks. Unfortunatly, he has some very powerful friends. He gave you an injection to stop your heart. Lucky for us, only enough to do it once."

I shook my head. I was still very confused. "How did I get here?" He replied, " It was assumed you were dead. You had no heartbeat. They sent your body to the morgue. I went there claiming I was from the CDC. I took your body and left. This actually works quiet nicely. I wouldn't think your family would have a funeral without a body. Cezar thinks you're dead, so no more death threats."

I shook my head and grinned. Trust Diesel to think of a crazy scheme that actually might work. " But what now? I can't hide forever."

"Way ahead of you. I made some calls. There's ameeting set up to figure out the next step."

"Who's going to be there?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Morelli and Ranger. Morelli's coming ten minutes before Ranger. He'll see that you're alive and I'll find out what he knows while you and Batman have your reunion. Then we'll go from there."

I sighed. This'll be interesting.


	2. Reunion

-Ranger-

All Diesel said was to meet him at the address he gave me at 5:30. He claimed he had a 'witness'. I revved the Turbo's engine, racing through the streets. I wanted to find Steph's killer. I wanted revenge, pure and sweet. I wanted them to suffer, to feel the pain I'm feeling.

The ride ended all too quickly. The address turned out to be an office on a deserted and boarded-up street. I stepped inside to see Diesel and Morelli talking. I caught his eye and he pointed to an office. It was dark inside. I flipped on the light and what I saw stopped my heart.

* * *

-Steph-

I looked at Ranger. The expression on his face would have been funny under different circumstances. He stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms, his unique scent of Bulgari and pure Ranger enveloping me. His embrace was warm and comforting. I felt safe in his arms, as I always do. He whispered softly in my ear, "Babe". Everything he felt was expressed in that one word. There was love – at least that's what I would like to believe it was – surprise, relief, and even undertones of anger. The anger, of course, was directed at anyone who had ever tried to hurt me. He never has directed this level of cold furry at me, and I certainly hope he never will.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were soft, warm. "Hey, Batman. Did you really think I could be killed that easily?" He shook his head and smiled. "I was at the hospital. I saw everything. How is this possible?"

"You'll have to ask Diesel. I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details."

Then, on cue, Diesel and Morelli walked in. We sat on the couches, Ranger's arm never leaving my waist. I explained what happened in my apartment and Diesel told about the meadow and what happened between then and now. They seemed to take everything in stride, never doubting anything we said. They knew Diesel was different.

After talking strategy for awhile, the issue of where I was staying arose. It was decided that I would stay with Ranger, at Rangeman. That was perfectly fine by me. I tried to stifle a yawn, without success. I guess dying was tiring.

Diesel popped me into Ranger's apartment on seven, to avoid any questions. Ranger himself arrived minutes later. He was going to hold a meeting tomorrow for all the Merry Men. I personally couldn't wait. They must be worried sick about Ranger's wrath. After all, I had died on their watch. Their faces would be priceless.

We changed and climbed into bed. I slept peacefully in Ranger's arms.


	3. Some Merry Men

Author's note: Sorry for short chapters. They just seemed to end well there, so that where I cut them off. The entire thing is written and just needs to be typed and posted. Thanks for the reviews, they really make my day! Oh and anything you recognize is JE's, forgot to put that earlier. Happy reading!

* * *

The next morning, we awoke to the alarm. I resented it; it forced us to be apart, for me to leave the safety of Ranger's arms. Dying made me realize how much I truly love him. I, the Queen of Denial, never acknowledged the strength, the force, of my bond with him. My only wish was that my love was not unrequited; the he loved me as much as I loved him. I longed to tell him, but I knew that this was not the time, nor the place. I would have to wait until our situation wasn't so dire. I couldn't afford to distance myself from him at this point in my life, nor could I distract him. That could cost both of us our lives.

We showered and dressed, then ate the breakfast that Ella left. Not even she knew that I was in fact alive. She would find out along with the rest of Rangeman. Diesel and Joe had at first argued against Ranger on the issue of telling the guys, saying that the fewer people who knew the better. They had a point, but it was decided that I could be kept safer if we had the help of the Merry Men. An added bonus was that one of the men, Bobby, was a medic. If I was hurt, which seemed likely with my track record, we wouldn't have to deal with the awkward questions at the hospital.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the gym by the sparring mats, the only place large enough to hold all of Rangeman. I had slid into a seat engulfed by shadow, ensuring no one would see me until the right moment. I looked across the crowd, studying their faces. Some were solemn. These were the faces of the ones who knew me well. This group included Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Hal, among others. The rest looked down right scared. These were mainly the new recruits. They all knew what had occurred yesterday- was it only yesterday? –and feared Ranger's wrath. If they had boots on, they would be quaking in them.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was directed towards the front of the room and all talking ceased. Ranger had stepped up onto the makeshift platform. He had on his 'blankface' as I liked to call it. Some might have said he was utterly calm in that moment, but I could call his bluff. His eyes showed anger, as they would until this ordeal was over, but mainly I could see amusement. He was going to enjoy this little show.

The story was told again, stopping after I died in the hospital. He then showed a video of my fight with Cezar. Considering I wasn't aware of these cameras, this threw me for a moment. At one time, this invasion of privacy would have had me fuming, but after awhile, I found it easier to just roll with it.

Once the video had stopped, Ranger addressed the crowd. "There was also a witness to the fight who might be able to provide more details." The men looked at each other. They had seen no one else in the room. Ranger then looked at me with warm eyes, my cue to enter. I stood and walked down the middle aisle. All across the room, there were gasps and even a few cheers. I took my place next to Ranger and looked out at the crowd. What I saw warmed my heart and even brought tears to my eyes. There were smiles and even a few tears. My big tough Alpha males were crying.

Finally, Tank composed himself enough to say, "How?" Between the three of us- Diesel had popped in for the occasion –we explained everything that had happened. They would be the last to know the whole truth. Everyone else would eventually be told that I faked my death for safety reasons. Frankly, this explanation seems more plausible than the real one.

Ranger then dismissed everyone, and I was caught in a series of bear hugs. Cries of "Bomber!" and "Steph!" filled the room. Soon, all who remained were my closest friends. They were all grinning like idiots. "Don't ever do that to us again, Bomber." Tank said. The rest nodded in agreement. I smiled and gathered everyone in for a group hug.

* * *

----- I'll warn you now, parts might get a bit sappy. I'm not sure where they came from. My best guess is that my pen has a mind of its own. Or I'm a romantic at heart. Either way, you've been warned.


	4. Transformation

Note: Sorry for not updating. I had a speech to write and some things to catch up on. Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them! Anything you recognize isn't mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ranger and I headed up to the apartment for lunch. I was a bit sore from the guys' bear hugs and from having an ear to ear smile on my face for hours. Still, I was relieved. Now that all of Rangeman knew, it felt as though a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. They know shared the secret with me. Much of the worry was gone too. I felt safe knowing Rangeman was on the job.

We stepped into the apartment, only to find that were not alone. I looked to Ranger, expecting to see homicidal rage in his eyes. Instead he was calm. Clearly he knew whoever had dared to enter his sanctum. He turned to me and said, "Babe, this is my sister, Maria. She's a makeup artist, and she specializes in cases such as yours. She's helped Rangeman before and is a great help."

I looked at him in confusion. Why would I need a makeup artist? Was something wrong with the way I look? Just as I was starting to get angry, Ranger smiled at me. His smile completely erased all of my thought, but, then again, most of what he does will do that. This one, though, was a full 200 watt, heart-melting grin. One that made me catch my breath and caused my heart to stop beating. A smile that could brighten the darkest of hours.

"Babe, you know that I love you just the way you are," I snapped out of my daze. Love? Did he just say love? "But you can't hide forever, no matter how much I would like you to, to keep you out of danger. I know by now that's not an option. So this is the next best thing. Follow Maria in to the bathroom. She'll explain it to you." I still wasn't sure. "Please." He got me there. If that man says please, I can't help but comply.

I walked into the bathroom to find bottles and makeup on every flat service. What exactly was she going to do? Maria must have heard me enter. She turned and said, in a voice as wonderful as Ranger's, "To put it simply, I'm giving you a new identity by completely changing your looks. None of this is permanent, so no worries. Here in Trenton, you'll be posing as a family friend, but in other situations, you may have to be a sister, cousin, or even his wife. Therefore, you need to look like my brother and I. That's what these bottles for, they're dyes. The first is for your skin, the second for your hair." She held up a third bottle. "Once this is all over, you can use this to go back to normal. At the very worst, it'll look like you have a light tan. Now let me work my magic."

* * *

An hour later, my skin and hair were very close to Ranger's in coloring. She had used a perm to tame my hair, banishing my curly lock. She even gave me some colored contacts, a dark shade of brown, and some makeup to compliment my new skin tone. I must admit, I looked good. I could get used to this.

Maria looked at me and smiled. "This is my best work yet. Of course, it helps tremendously that you were gorgeous to start with. It can be a problem with the guys at times." I smiled back. Maria and I were on the fast track to becoming friends. "Let's see what Ranger thinks."

Maria stepped out first, making my entrance all that more dramatic. Now for my turn. I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled. I took the final step.

* * *

---- I'll try to update everyday during the week. It all depends on how the week goes. It's unlikely that anything will be posted this weekend, as we are going out of town. Next week's a bit iffy too, considering I'll have practice every night for a concert that weekend, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading!


	5. Moment of Truth

Anything you recognize belongs to JE

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen Ranger so visibly surprised. He actually seemed to do a double take. "Dios, Babe." I did a little twirl. "You like?" He chuckled and said, "Of course Babe. You're always beautiful."

Now I did my own double take. Aww… How sweet…So anti-Ranger. "Babe." Darn ESP.

"We need to try this out. The guys already know about it, so that won't work…."

"We could try the girls at the bonds office. If two of my best friends don't recognize me, I doubt anyone else will."

"You sure Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. This'll give us a laugh once this is all over."

"Let's go."

I turned to Maria. "Thank you. I would have driven everyone crazing if I was cooped up here for weeks."

"It's no problem. As I said, it was fun. I really like you."

I hugged her. "Maybe, once this is over, we can have some girl-on-girl time." I looked at Ranger's slightly worried face. "Don't worry, brother, we'll only talk about you a lot!" Maria left giggling.

Five minutes later, Ranger and I stepped into the elevator. Within seconds, it was filled with cat calls and cries of "Go Bomber!" Guess the guys approved. Maybe too much, considering the glare Ranger was giving the camera. I smirked.

The doors opened and we stepped into the garage. To my delight, he headed towards the Turbo. I love this car. I love it even more when I'm in it with Ranger.

* * *

Once we reached the bonds office, Ranger looked at me and smiled in encouragement. We stepped out of the car and headed towards the office. Lula and Connie stared at us, wide-eyed. After all we were quite a pair. Ranger did this to them on a normal day. Today there was also me. Usually, I would have no effect upon them. But they didn't see Stephanie. They saw Ricky. Ricky Martinez was the name I had chosen. I had picked Ricky because I knew I would respond to it, considering I look whenever I hear Ric, due to Ranger's presence in my life. Kind of pathetic, right? When I told Ranger, he just shook his head and smiled.

I could only imagine what was going through their heads. Who is that girl? What's she doing with Ranger? What about Steph? She died only yesterday….

We reached the door, Ranger having me go first, protecting me, shielding me with his body. I wished to tell him that I would rather die myself than have him die for my sake. But by doing so, it would reveal how much I truly love him. I was not ashamed of my love, rather, I embraced it. But I would rather keep my love for him to myself than to risk losing our friendship.

If I were to tell him my true feelings, he may distance himself from me, claiming that I would be hurt by one of his enemies, be in danger. That's bull. Danger is in my life, no matter what I do or who I'm with. I've learned to deal with it, expect it even.

He seems to believe that he is a bad person, that no one can accept him and the things he's done. I will and I have. I don't care that he's killed, so have I for that matter. He does it for the good of others, not out of malice. I believe that he has even killed for me. So despite my love for him, I can't tell him. I can't live without him in my life.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ranger's voice. "Any new FTA's?"

"Just Cezar. Seems like no one wants to mess with you. Probably shouldn't even bother with the file, but you need to bring him back dead or alive. Preferably dead." I could see the fire in Connie's eyes. She was dead serious.

Then Lula, not wanting to be left out, said, "Now, Who's this? I've never seen you before."

Now was the moment of truth. "I'm Ricky Martinez. A friend of the family. I was in need of a job, and Ranger here thought I was qualified to be a Rangeman….er, woman. You are?"

"I'm Lula, this is Connie. Nice to meet you."

"You too." I thought I was doing well sticking with Rangeman's patented short answers.

We left the office and got into the car. A few minutes into the ride, I exclaimed, "Yes! It worked! They didn't catch on!"

"Proud of you Babe."

* * *

-Thanks to all of you who are reading! I really appreciate it!


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Anything you recognize belongs to JE.

* * *

Two days passed without event. All of Rangeman was hard at work, trying to find a lead. Joe had most of the police force working on the case. Even Diesel had found a few recruits.

One day, I was working with Ranger in his office. Since we were sharing a desk, our arms kept brushing the others. And our hands…our legs…our shoulders…

I turned to look at him, only to find he was looking at me. Our heads mere inches apart. I looked into his eyes and saw the longing, a reflection of mine. If one of us were to learn a few inches toward the other…

As I was thinking, Ranger had taken the opportunity to close the gap. His lips met mine. And we kissed. The kiss was filled with pent-up emotion. And to my great surprise, one of those was love. He was giving as much as I. A flare of hope sparked within me. Maybe his love did come with a ring. Maybe…

Our moment of passion was broken by a gasp, a gasp that belonged to neither of us. We broke apart and turned. What I saw made all the blood drain from my face. Shit…

* * *

-Frank Plum's POV-

Ever since we heard the news of Steph's death, Ellen had been in a state. Not grief as one would expect, more of a never-ending rant. She went on and on. It wouldn't have happened if she quit her job… It wouldn't have happened if she had married Joe…if she had settled down…

I knew better. Yes, those things may be true, but she wouldn't have been Steph. She loved her job, she shouldn't have to quit. And Joe held her back, clipped her wings. She just wanted to fly. Now I suppose it's possible. Maybe she's truly happy. For once. My poor little girl…

Despite the fact that we didn't have a body, Ellen went ahead and started planning her funeral. She had called Joe, asking if he wanted to say anything. He never called back. She shouldn't have called him in the first place. They weren't together, hadn't been for weeks. I have nothing against Joe; he could make someone very happy. That someone just was not Steph.

But that got me thinking, thinking about the other man in her life. Ranger, Ranger was his name. I could see that they were in love, but were too afraid to admit it. They didn't have to say anything, it showed in their actions. It seemed as though they were the only ones who didn't know, or they were too far in denial to acknowledge it. Now it was too late, far, far, too late.

So I decided to go ask Ranger what Ellen asked Joe. Ellen may hate me for it, but he deserved that right. He had helped her in so many ways, even putting his life on the line. This was the least I could do.

I knew that he had an office building here in town, on Haywood. Rangeman, it was called. That's where I started my search.

I've never seen this tight of security for an office building. I had to show an I.D. to get past the security gate. I got on the elevator and headed towards the fifth floor, after having asked the man at the gate where to find Ranger. Without question, he told me. I believe he was a rookie. I stepped out of the elevator, to see the unexpected sight of an empty room. Where was everyone? The guard had given me directions to his office. It was pretty easy to find. I turned the knob and opened the door. I gasped. Ranger was making out with another woman only days after Steph's death!

* * *

-Steph's POV-

It was my daddy! What was he doing here? How'd he get in? "What are you doing?" my daddy yelled. Wow, I had never heard him yell.

"Just a moment Mr. Plum. My associate and I need to discuss something." Ranger took my hand and led me out of the office. He closed the door on my daddy's shocked face.

"What are we going to do?"

"I suppose we either tell him the truth, or the usual lie."

"Why do you think he's here?"

"Well, Babe, the guys have heard talk of a funeral…"

"My funeral…Wow that sounds weird… What are we going to do?"

"Well… There's not much I can do, but I'm sure I could pull a few strings…"

"Wait! Wait. No. This is perfect! We could use it to draw Cezar out!"

"Proud of you, Babe. Can your father keep a secret?"

"Yes, almost as well as you. Why?"

"We could bring him in. It would help to have someone on the inside. We could bring him to the task meeting with us."

"Really? Are you sure? That would be great!"

"O.K., Babe. Let's go." He took my hand and opened the door. Another day, another moment of truth.


	7. The Meeting

AN: I'm not sure when I'll be posting after this. I should get one in tomorrow, but the next week is iffy. I'll try my best, but I'm not sure on my schedule, so no guarantees. Reviews are more than welcome. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Mr. Plum, there's something you need to know…"

"What? That you're screwing around with another woman, only days after my daughter's death!"

"Stop!" Well, here goes nothing. "Daddy, please stop," I whispered.

"Daddy? I'm not your…" Recognition showed on his face. "Steph?...." he whispered.

I nodded. If I talked, I would surely cry.

"How… You were… They said… How?"

Ranger cut in. "We faked her death. We thought it would be safer that way." This wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh, Steph…" I wrapped myself in his open arms. "Daddy…"

He pulled back. "We've got to tell everyone. They'll be so happy…"

"No!" Ranger and I shouted. "Mr. Plum, you don't understand. Steph's not out of danger yet. The killer's still on the loose. We need to keep it a secret. If word were to get out… things wouldn't end well. For any of us. Understand?"

"Yes, perfectly. I would do nothing to hurt my little girl. My only question is… Why did you tell me? I'm glad that you did… But wouldn't it have been just as easy to tell me a lie?"

"Yes, it would have. But Steph reminded me that having someone on the inside could prove to be useful. We want you to continue on with the funeral. We hope that Cezar can't resist the opportunity. There a task meeting in twenty. Everyone who knows will be there. All of Rangeman, a few cops, including Morelli, Diesel, and a few of his friends. You in?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"Let's go."

* * *

The meeting was to be held at a warehouse owned by Rangeman. It was large enough to hold the entire task force, with the added bonuses of it being monitored by Rangeman, and, therefore, secure, and giving Rangeman an excuse to be there.

We arrived about five minutes before the start of the meeting. Along the way, Ranger had briefed my dad on the current situation, excluding Diesel's involvement. That was very strictly need to know. I also found out that the men Joe was bringing had no idea what was going on. They had just been told to come to the warehouse.

As soon as Ranger stepped in the door, the room fell silent. He seems to have that effect on people. We walked towards the front of the room, where the Merry Men had set up a projector and microphone. Ranger kept me by his side and my dad brought up the rear. As we neared the front, dad was pulled into a seat by Bobby, leaving me to stand with Ranger.

"You are all here today to find a killer, a murderer. The murderer of Stephanie Plum." I noticed he flinched as he said this, even with the knowledge that I was very much alive. He glanced at me. I took it as my cue to speak. "Now you know that's not entirely correct, Ranger. Cezar wasn't successful." The policemen gasped as this sank in. I recognized Carl, Eddie, and Big Dog among them. "Thanks for reminding me, Babe." It was almost as though we rehearsed this. "But we should still treat it like a murder, considering you're technically dead, legally anyway. You know he wouldn't hesitate to finish the job, either."

I turned to the audience. "We need your help to catch this bastard, before he kills again, er, tries to kill again." The policemen sat in stunned silence. After a few minutes, Eddie broke the silence. "Steph?... Is that really you?"

"Yup, and before you ask, I'm not a ghost. I'm still quite alive." Then, sensing an opportunity, Ranger cut in. "We faked her death. We flushed the drug out before it killed her." That was a lie, of course, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Frankly, the less who knew about Diesel, the better.

They still seemed to be in shock, so I prompted, "Will you guys help?"

"Of course! What can we do?" they spluttered.

"Mr. Plum has brought to my attention that a memorial service is being planned. We wish for it to continue, in hopes that Cezar will show. If all of you could assist us, we would have an increased chance of catching him. Now we need a plan…"

* * *

Sorry if this was a bit of a filler. There should be a bit more action in the next chapter.


	8. The Service

AN: I'll do my best to post within the next week. I know it takes at least a half hour or so for me to type a chapter, plus however long it takes to post it. So really, it all depends on homework and rehearsal schedules. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a few in, but I can't make any promises. Please read and review. Anything you recognize belongs to JE. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Two days passed. I had now been 'dead' for a week. Today was the day of the service. The entire team would be there from the start, plus most of the police force. We had broken up into teams. One in the Hall, where the service was taking place and the rest spread throughout the surrounding block. I was placed along the outer edge, along with Ranger and his core team. The orders were simple, Cezar was not to escape.

Around five, people started coming in swarms. Everyone wanted to go to the infamous Bombshell Bounty Hunter's service. No one passed by unnoticed. With my father's help, cameras were placed everywhere, unseen by viewers. Anyone and everyone were caught on camera. In addition, microphones were hidden in various locations around the block. If Cezar showed, he was as good as caught.

A few hours passed without event. Everyone checked out. Then, there was a stranger. No one knew him, no one had heard of him. As I was closest to his location, I raced toward him, various Rangeman following about one hundred feet behind. He saw me and ran. Nothing screams "guilty" like running.

He ran into the small gap between buildings. I was able to get through without stopping-knocking boxes down in the process- but it would cause problems for the Merry Man. It led to an alley with a gate at the end. I was gaining on him, but my breath was coming in rapid gulps. I couldn't continue this for much longer. I really should have taken Ranger up on his offers of morning runs.

Cezar paused for a moment, seeming to drop something, before jumping the gate. I managed to run a few more feet, coming to the spot where he paused. I gave the ground a fleeting glance and spotted something. I thought nothing of it until I was two hundred feet away. Then…Boom!!

The flash seemed to blind me. The shockwaves slammed me into the wall, on which I hit my head. A fireball erupted at the drop point. Just my luck. There's going to be one heck of a concussion later, but thankfully I stayed awake and alert.

I tried to look around, but black spots clouded my vision. Fortunately, I was looking away when it went off. I couldn't imagine what the flash would have done if I was looking straight on. When my vision finally cleared, I looked over to find Ranger vainly trying to get through the small gap left by the tumbling boxes and the fireball. I laughed at the sight, though it came out as a moan; laughing wasn't helping the killer headache.

This increased Ranger's urgency, making it harder for him to get through. Finally, Diesel came to his senses and popped him in. He hurried over to me, "Babe, you OK?"

"For the most part. Just some bruises, concussion, nothing I haven't had before. I feel horrible." Ranger seemed to do a quick scan, checking for serious injury. "No, I mean I let him get away."

"Babe, stopping would have been letting him get away. Him throwing a grenade at you is entirely different."

"That's what it was? Seemed more like a bomb to me."

"Yes, it seems to be a M84. A stun grenade. Usually creates a bright light and loud noise. We use them sometimes when we need to clear a place out. Very effective. Unfortunately, your infamous luck shined through. It appears to have landed in a puddle of gas, causing some explosive side effects."

Of course it did. Murphy really seems to have something against me.

Ranger helped me up, then led me to the gap. The guys had cleared the way while we were talking. We stepped through the gap, and they let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, there were no other onlookers. Everyone was still at the service. Thank God for small favors.

* * *

---Originally, the grenade only went off with a flash and a bang, but right before I typed it, I discovered that it exploded when in contact with a highly flammable substance. So of course I couldn't resist, it was just perfect for the Plum world.


	9. A Few Skittles Short of a Rainbow

Author's note: Sorry for not updating. I had a crazy week and didn't have a lot of spare time. Hopefully I should be able to update daily for the next few days. I warn you in advance, I think I was a little out of it when I wrote this chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Please review; they give me warm fuzzy feelings. Anything you recognize belongs to JE, the makers of Star Trek, and the makers of the Pirates of the Caribbean series.

* * *

We headed back home-I mean Ranger's apartment-to get cleaned up. About an hour or so later, Lester called and told us to meet him in the conference room ASAP. I was still really ticked that Cezar managed to get away. I wanted him to be out of my life, one way or another. I really needed to get out of Rangeman. It wasn't that I hated living with Ranger. No, that definitely wasn't it. I absolutely love staying with him. I just hated the constant security, the precautions. I had no room to fly. It's not usually as bad as this, but extreme death threats tend to make Ranger cranky. Go figure.

We reached the conference room within a few minutes of the call. The guys looked really excited. Must be good news. "We found something, Boss," Lester said. Ranger motioned for him to continue. "Cezar must have dropped the pin on the ground in the rush to get away. It wasn't an ordinary pin. It appears to have a very intricate design on it. Small sparrows in flight. The signature of weapons dealer Jack Sparrow. Seems to be a few skittles short of a rainbow and obviously has a thing for pirates. His headquarters is here in town."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ranger said. "Let's go have a 'chat' with this Jack Sparrow." I stifled a grin. Ranger was going to talk to a pirate. As soon as he left the room, we burst out laughing. "He calls his headquarters the "Enterprise"," Tank choked out. I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Batman's going to talk to a pirate on a spaceship. He'll never hear the end of it.

* * *

Ranger was back within the hour, mumbling something about "Pirate Code". "How'd it go?"

"Couldn't get anything out of him. Seems that Cezar told him he was on a special mission for a Captain Kirk, and that the Pirate Code forbade him from betraying his captain." I smiled. "Did you bring him back with you?" He nodded. "Can I try talking to him?" He nodded again and led me to his holding cell.

I stepped in. "Ahoy, Sparrow."

"Ahoy…"

"Capt'n Plum. I understand you may know something about an enemy of mine and yours." I showed him a picture of Cezar. "You know him?"

"Aye, he told me was on a mission for my captain."

"He lied to you, Sparrow. His only mission is to kill your captain and take my crew and me with him. Savvy?" He nodded. "Now could you please tell me what you know…?"

* * *

I stepped out of the cell. "He's…"

"I know. We were listening. We're heading out." Ranger paused. "How'd you do that?"

"Mooner." He nodded. It pretty much explained it all. "Only you, Babe."

* * *

---And that's a wrap! I should have another chapter up tomorrow. –Crosses fingers- Feel free to press the pretty little review button!


	10. The Takedown

Author's note: I fully intended to post last night, but I had an English project that absolutely had to be done. Hopefully this chapter is good enough for the wait. Please review; they are a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. (Kudos to those who recognize that saying) Anything you recognize belongs to JE.

* * *

The ride to Cezar's was filled with tension. All the guys wanted a piece of him. The testosterone in the SUV was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The rest of the task force would be meeting us there. There was no way that Cezar could escape this time.

Everyone was in complete dress, including bulletproof vests. We weren't taking chances. I even had a gun, and wouldn't mind using it. He had killed me, I tend to hold a grudge against those who do, I've discovered. He had access to hordes of unknown weapons; we were ready for war.

The SUV screeched to a stop. There was no use going in silently, we already had the house surrounded. He knew we were there. We took our positions.

The door burst open, revealing Cezar with a machine gun. He pulled the trigger, bullets shooting in rapid succession. We open fired. All around me shots rang out, bullets flying through the air. One of them was mine. I took no pity on him; he gave me no reason to. Cezar was dead before he could even fire a round. It seemed my nightmare was over

* * *

The next few hours were chaos. Paramedics were brought in. There were no serious injuries, but a few of the guys were grazed. The house was ransacked and enough weapons were found to furnish a small army. It's a wonder he wasn't brought in before.

I found myself just sitting and watching. I had tried to move weapons, but Ranger quickly put a stop to that. Everyone seemed relieved that I was a safe distance away. It was probably for the best; after all, I hadn't earned the nickname Bomber for nothing.

I watched Ranger give orders. I wondered where Joe and Diesel were. In my search for them, I spotted a figure that didn't belong. He was hiding in the bushes, clad entirely in black, yet he wasn't with Rangeman. My spidey sense was tingling; something wasn't right. I walked toward Ranger, keeping an eye on the stranger. I was about ten feet away when I saw the gun. It was pointed at Ranger. I broke into a sprint. He aimed. I leapt. I hit Ranger, who was thrown to the ground. I felt a searing pain near my left shoulder.

There were more shots. Hitting the assassin, I suppose. My vision clouded. I managed to say one thing before I blacked out. "I love you, Ranger." I had saved his life and now he knows that I love him. That was my only thought as I was dying just a week ago. I had never told him. Now that I have, I can at least die happy.

* * *

-Ranger's POV-

I stood in the middle of the street, issuing orders to my men. The operation went smoothly, and we seemed to be in the clear. Then, all hell broke loose. I heard running. I turned toward the sound, just in time to see my Babe leap at me in a flying tackle. When her hands hit my chest, a shot rang out. We fell to the ground. I flipped over so my Babe was under me, in an attempt to protect her. That's when I saw the blood, coming from her chest, near her left shoulder. Oh God, no. There was so much blood. I was vaguely aware of my men firing at the gunman. I applied pressure to the wound. I leaned closer to check her breathing. She said something, something that made my heart soar and constrict in fear all at once.

"I love you, Ranger." Those four words changed my life forever. I had never told her my own feelings. I was afraid that it would put her in danger. But I couldn't let her leave me without her knowing. "I love you too, Babe. Don't leave me." I had waited so long to tell her. I hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

-Joe's POV-

I turned just in time to see Steph push Ranger to the ground. I saw him flip her over so she was under him. He was always protecting her, even when we were together. Then I saw the blood, the fear on his face. I turned to the medic who had just finished tending to the graze on my arm. "Go!" I shouted. She went, with me on her heels. Medics were there within seconds. They had to push Ranger off of her; he seemed to be in a trance of sorts. It reminded me of Steph, when Ranger was shot by Scrog.

That's when I knew. Steph had never been mine; she was always supposed to be with Ranger. She was his Ying to his Yang. He had always supported her, guided her, protected her. Loved her. And she was always there for him, never doubted him, had complete trust in him. Loved him. I don't know how I could have been so blind. I hoped it wasn't too late for them.

* * *

---Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Waiting

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I'm not a doctor; I only have my creative license. Anything that you recognize belongs to JE.

* * *

-Tanks POV-

"Ranger!" No response. "Ranger!" He's just kneeling there, staring into oblivion, in a trance. "We need to follow Steph to the hospital. She needs someone there for her." He snapped out of it as soon as I mentioned Steph.

"Let's go." He made a move toward the driver's side of the SUV. I stopped him. "Don't think so, man. You're not in any condition to drive." He allowed me to steer him towards the passenger side. "She'll be fine. She's tough. She's too stubborn to let a bullet stop her. She'll be fine. This was said for my benefit as much as Ranger's. God, I hope she makes it. I don't know if Ranger will live without her.

* * *

-Bobby's POV-

I hopped into the ambulance with Steph. Someone had to make sure they were doing their jobs right, and since I was the one with the most medical training, the job fell onto my shoulders. She had lost a lot of blood. It looked as though a bullet nicked an artery, only a few inches from the heart. She was given oxygen. Her heart rate was decreasing. I took her hand and silently willed her to live.

* * *

-Ranger's POV-

We arrived at the hospital only a few minutes after the EMT's. The waiting room was filled steadily. Most of the task force was there, along with the Rangeman who weren't on duty, and, of course, Joe and Diesel. Someone must have called Frank, as he arrived within the hour.

A doctor appeared. "She's lost a lot of blood. We need donors…" Before he could finish, a quarter of the Rangemen stood, including me. We knew Steph's blood type and who was able to donate. God knows she's been here enough.

"Ehrm… okay, follow me." The doctor took about a pint from each of us. We figured that whatever wasn't used could be saved for other patients. We would have given more, but they refused, saying that it would be unwise for us to give any more. After much protest, we agreed. We went back to the waiting room, each of us willing to stay as long as it took.

As I waited, every memory I had of her flashed before me. There was her looking at the Porsche that was blown up and then smashed by a garbage truck. That was by far my favorite of her car explosions. Each time she blew up one of my cars, she seemed to fear my reaction. But I could never be mad at her, she was much more important than any car.

Next were the memories of her being in mortal danger. There was finding her in the cabinet where Stiva put her, thinking she was dead. That was one of the worst moments of my life. Then there was the whole fiasco with Scrog. When he kidnapped her, my heart stopped beating. Then we found her, only to have Scrog show up at her apartment and hold a gun to her and Julie's heads. I had walked into her apartment, knowing that I could very easily die. By then, I knew that I loved her. I wasn't sure when I came to this conclusion. Perhaps it was when I found her after Stiva, or when she called to see if I was okay when I was FTA, maybe it was even just before Scrog shot me.

I loved her enough to die for her, and now it seems she feels the same. While we were waiting, my team figured out the trajectory of the bullet. If my Babe hadn't been there to push me, it would have been a straight shot to the heart. She put her life on the line for mine. If that's not love, then I don't know what is.

That being said, I decided that a trip to my apartment was in order. There was something there that my babe needed when she woke up.

* * *

-Frank's POV-

I watched as Ranger left the room, only to be gone ten minutes. Where had he gone? My questions were answered with a question of his own. I had been hoping for this for quite some time, so I readily agreed. Just as we finished our talk, the doors opened and a doctor emerged, scrubs covered in blood. Oh Dear God, No.

* * *

-Ranger's POV-

When I saw the blood I admit that I just about lost it. The doctor was saved only because of what he uttered before I sprung. "She's out of surgery and in a recovery room. She'll be fine. She's not awake yet, but you can go see her." There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the room.

Frank turned to me. "Go ahead, I can see her later." I gratefully looked at him and said, "Thank you Frank. For everything."

"Don't mention it. Now go." I happily obliged.

* * *

--Yay! Another chapter typed! Again please push the pretty green button below. He loves to be poked! It makes him giggle. You wouldn't want to deprive the little guy of a little laugh now would you? Don't think so. Now give him a little love!


	12. Waking Up

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. They really help ease the winter blues! Anything you recognize belongs to JE.

* * *

-Steph's POV-

Once again, I was fighting blackness. Man, was this getting old. After what seemed to be an eternity, the blackness turned to gray and I became aware. I felt a hand on mine. The warmth it gave off felt good, as did the caresses it gave. I knew it was Ranger; the back of my neck was tingling, just as it always does when he's near. It's like having built in radar.

I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing Ranger is always a great way to wake up, not that this happens very often. Unfortunately. He hadn't seemed to notice my new level of awareness, so I took it as my duty to alert him.

"Yo." Thankfully, my throat wasn't too dry. He started at the sound, but recovered quickly. Ha! I caught Batman unaware! "Yo yourself." Great, now he was stealing my lines. "You stole mine." Damn ESP.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, someone tried to shoot you. I pushed you out of the way, but ended up on the receiving end of a bullet."

"Babe, you saved my life. The bullet would have been a direct hit to the heart. Thank you, Babe. I owe you my life." I also saved my own life, as I wouldn't want to live without him, but that's beside the point,

He looked amused. "Oh shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah Babe. For the record, I feel the same. I can't live without you, which is why I need to ask you something." My eyes widened and my heart sped as he held out some dog tags. One had Ranger on one side with Ricardo Carlos Manoso on the other. The next had Babe on one side with Stephanie Michelle Manoso on the other. The last had a pair of wings on the front and on the back it said, 'I'll always be there to help you fly and to catch you if you fall.'

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Babe, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Then I was given a bone-melting kiss.

* * *

We decided not to tell the public of our engagement, unless they noticed or found out. There really wasn't any reason to, considering I was still technically dead and it would be quite hard to marry under the circumstances. Besides, who doesn't love surprises?

When he asked me to marry him, I'd never been happier in my life. I certainly hadn't been this happy when I married the Dick. It's not even fair to compare the feelings. I was even more touched when he explained his reasoning behind the dog tags. "Babe, in our line of work, it's not exactly practical to wear a ring every day. Besides, this way I'll always be close to your heart." His explanation started a new round of tears.

Once I composed myself a bit- I couldn't keep the grin off my face, even Ranger was having some problems with that- the visitors started coming in.

The first was my father. The first thing he said was "Looks like you said yes." I must have looked surprised, because Ranger then said, "I asked for his permission. I thought that if I was going to do it, then I had better do it right." Makes sense to me. "I'm happy for you two. It's about time you two got your acts together." If Ranger seemed surprised by this, he didn't show it.

Daddy stayed for a bit longer, and then let Joe in. I mentally flinched; I really wasn't looking forward to yelling. Ranger, noticing my discomfort, slipped his hand in mine. The first words out of his mouth were, "Good luck, Ranger. You're going to need it."

"What?" I said. Ranger cocked an eyebrow, his equivalent to my question. "I said good luck. If you guys are together, which I'm assuming you are, considering you're deliriously happy and have been going in circles around each other for ages, then Ranger will need it. Am I right?"

"Yes, we're together…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him. "And?" I looked at Ranger, who gave a small tilt of his head. "…and we're engaged."

He seemed to be taking it well, though it can be hard to tell with Joe. Our final breakup had been anticlimactic. We had sat down and talked like civil human beings. We came to the conclusion that we didn't work well together as a couple. Turns out we make good friends. A week after our breakup, Joe started dating a girl who, wait for it, worked at the button factory. They seemed to be a good match for each other. I was happy for them. Unfortunately, my mother wasn't. She was still convinced that I would marry Joe even though we are completely and forever over. Boy was she ever in for a surprise.

"I'm happy for you. I think you're meant to be together. You're the only one who can put up with him and he's the only one who can keep up with yours. I'm surprised it took you this long to get together. So, when's the wedding?"

It took me a minute to catch up. This wasn't exactly the reaction I expected. "We're not really sure. We've been engaged for less than an hour. We haven't really had a chance to talk about it. Probably, the sooner the better. It'll be easier on all of us if my mom- and the Burg – have little time to think about it."

Ranger chose that moment to speak up. "Maybe, once we talk to all of Cezar's former acquaintances, we could have a celebration of sorts. We invite everyone involved in the investigation, our families, our friends, and simply have the wedding then. This way everyone finds out you're alive, no one was time to fret over out engagement, and everyone is there for the wedding."

I blinked. Ranger has been opening up a lot lately, but that was still a long speech by his standards. Still, it was a perfect idea. "That sounds great, only one more thing." Ranger motioned for me to continue. "We should make it a surprise. This conversation won't be repeated to anyone other than those vital to the wedding."

"Great idea, Babe. Sneaky. I like it. Proud of you."

"Didn't think I had it in me?" I didn't think I did either. Must be all this time spent with Ranger.

Ranger shook his head and smiled. The smile grew wider, more toward his 200 watt heart-melter. His ESP must have kicked in. "Babe."

* * *

I would like to acknowledge that the dog tag idea was not mine. Though I cannot remember who wrote it, I liked the idea and hope that they don't have any problems with me using it. Please review, the weather's been dreadful and they give me something to look forward to. Thanks!


	13. New friends

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! There are only a few chapters left, but I may not be able to post this weekend, as we have family coming up. Please review, I love to read them! Anything you recognize belongs to JE.

* * *

"Well, Ricky," the doctor said, "you can go home with your brother anytime you wish." Ranger thought this story would be the simplest for the situation. "Just be sure to keep the sling on –your body needs time to recover- and come back in about a week for a check-up."

"Great!" I had been here for about a week and was going stir crazy. "Let's go!" I swear I saw Ranger roll his eyes. "Come on, car's out front." Ranger's tone held a hint of amusement.

Turns out that there never was a Batcave. Ranger said that we could buy a house to stay in when we needed a break, but there really wasn't any point in doing it now. I needed help getting around, what with the sling and all, so it makes sense to stay in a building full of people. Besides, I like seven. It really is home.

On our way up, we stopped on five. Ranger thought our friends would like to see me before we retired for the night, as many were unable to visit in the hospital. He said that they had been worried; they thought of me as their little sister. I personally think of them as my big brothers. Even if my mother disowns me for faking my death, becoming engaged to Ranger, and letting her know about said engagement at our wedding, I'll still have family. Nice to know.

When we stepped out of the elevator, the room fell silent. Then, someone started clapping, and soon the entire room joined them. I blushed at resisted the urge to hide behind Ranger. The guys came up one by one, offering hugs and well wishes, as well as catching Ranger up on the events of the past few days. Diesel was one of the last; he had brought a guest. Her name was Hawk, and she specialized in healing. With her help, my recovery time would be cut in half. God works in mysterious ways.

Right before we slipped out, Diesel whispered in my ear, "Congratulations. Will I be getting an invite?" I nodded. No need to ask how he knew; he's Diesel, he probably read my mind or something.

Ranger leaned close. "What was that about?"

"Diesel says congrats and wanted to know if he was invited. Told him he would. He's a good friend, plus I sort of owe him my life and all.

"I'll never be able to repay him for that." Ranger's eyes were serious now. "I can't believe how close I came to losing you, twice at that. I fed you bullshit for so long, because I was afraid that you would see how much I truly love you. And then you died without knowing. I was going to tell you when this was all over. Then you almost died a second time, and I decided that I couldn't wait. I told you, not even sure that you heard me…"

I broke him off with a kiss. "And I'm alive and I love you. Have for quite awhile. It just took me awhile to say it."

This time he cut me off. This kiss was much more passionate, scorching hot. "Love you too Babe."

We spent the rest of the night celebrating the fact that we were both alive, our engagement, our future, and, most importantly, our unending love for each other.

* * *

I spent the next week or so working on searches, considering there was little else I could do with only one arm. Most were friend of Cezar's, but there were a few skips and potential clients thrown in as well. Nice to know Rangeman was getting back to their normal routine.

I also had daily sessions with Hawk, as I would until I was completely healed. She was about my size, with short, spiky, black hair that had brown tips. She had green eyes, with flecks of gold. I can see where she got her name.

We became fast friends. Not only was she good at healing, she was also quite good at destroying. Her father was in the military and she spent most of her life on base with him. Her mother died when she was five and she was an only child, so she was left to roam the base. Through the years, she became proficient in the use of many weapons and became a master of self-defense. She offered to train me once I had healed, and I gladly accepted. I was sick of being a sitting duck.

Ranger was quite happy when I told him the news. He's been trying to train me for ages, without success. I wouldn't mind weapon training with the guys, but sparring was a different story. I'd rather have a bit more experience before I tried to take them on.

* * *

Today was the day I had been waiting for. Today was the day of my final doctor appointment. My arm was completely healed, thanks to Hawk, but Ranger refused to let me get rid of my sling or train.

They had taken x-rays and tested my range of motion. This had been two hours ago. Figures. "Well Ricky, it seems as though you're good to go, you healed at an exceptional rate. Just try to take it easy for awhile…" I roll my eyes. Yeah. Right.

"Can I go back to work?"

"Well…" Death glare. "As long as you don't get shot, I suppose it would be alright."

I sent a triumphant smile in Ranger's direction. His mouth quirked in response. "See, I can go back to work." He grabbed my hand and steered me towards the door. "Thanks Doc!"

We stepped into the hall and Ranger pulled me close. "Fine, but no field work until this is completely over"

"Deal." We sealed the deal with a kiss. After all, he said nothing about training with Hawk."

* * *

--End Cut! Another chapter done and one step closer to the end! Remember, reviews motivate me to type, which in turn, gives you more story. So, please review!


	14. The Final Revelation

Author's note: Sorry for not updating in awhile. To make up for it, I've finished the story. This chapter is long, but the epilogue is really short, so I thought I'd just post them both at once, especially since my internet has been a bit dicey. Thanks for reading my story; it really means a lot to me. Please review, I'd like to know what you think of the new chapters and the story as a whole. And now I present to you… The Final Chapters of One More Shot! Anything you recognize belongs to JE.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by quickly. The days were spent training with Hawk and working on searches. The nights were spent with Ranger. I could now defend myself against an attacker, even the one the size of Tank. I became attuned to my .38 and many other types of weapons. Ranger was so impressed with my progress that he offered Hawk a job, which she accepted, much to my delight.

The guys spent this time tying up loose ends left by Cezar. They were 'talking' to the last of them today. Of course, this means our wedding is almost here. While if I were marrying Joe I would be in hysterics, I couldn't wait to be joined to Ranger in every way.

Speak of the devil, there's the man of mystery himself. "We're done."

"Done? There's no more?" Couldn't hurt to be sure.

"Nope. Now we just have to plan a wedding. Piece of cake." Yeah, maybe compared to invading a third world country.

"Babe."

* * *

As it turns out, it really wasn't all that difficult. We told Ella of our plans, and she insisted on taking care of the food, cake and all. It was being held at Point Pleasant, on the beach, so we only needed lights and seating. The hardest part was getting our friends and family there, but even that was done. Now all we had to do was say the magic words.

"Getting cold feet?"

"Of course not, Batman. At least, not for the wedding. Ella can make pineapple-upside-down cake, right?"

"Yeah, Babe. Why?"

"Just in case my mother disowns me. I mean here I am about to show our family and most of our friends that I am, in fact, alive, after them believing me to be dead for weeks. Then, before the shock has even a chance to wear off, we're getting married, with hardly anyone even knowing of our engagement. At our marriage, we're wearing our Rangeman uniforms, plus two guns and a knife each. Yeah, my mother's going to freak. But, really, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Done Babe?" Ranger seemed amused. I rolled my eyes. "Yup."

Tank and Hawk came in. "You guys ready?" We decided that, as our partners, they should give us away. "Yup, let's go."

We stepped into the crowd. I saw my mother, and then I saw my mother faint. Ah well, at least it makes this next part easier. We stepped toward the judge, who began his speech, while the crowd was still in shock.

After saying our lines, the judge then told us, "You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." I heard Ranger whisper. My sediments exactly. When we kissed, there was enough electricity between us to keep New York powered for a month. When we finally pulled apart, I could've sworn my hair was on end.

Within moments, we were surrounded. First we found our families. To mine, I said, "I'm alive and happily married. If you can't deal, then you're welcome to leave." To Ranger's, he simply said, "My Babe." He introduced me to his family.

His mom, Eva, and dad, Ricardo, pulled me into a hug and told me to call them mama and papa. They had apparently been waiting quite some time to meet me. Next Maria and another sister, Celia, stepped forward. They told me that they had been waiting for someone to come along and knock some sense into Ranger. Much to Ranger's dismay, they told me about some of the blind dates they had tried to set him up with. We made a date to meet and talk some more. Finally, his brother, Marc, came forward. "Too bad I couldn't have found you before my little brother." To this, Ranger replied, "Mine.", and gave me another scorching kiss.

Lula was next in line. "Hey Steph! I figured you were holed away with Batman somewhere. Let me see the ring."

Even though we didn't get engagement rings, we did decide after awhile to get wedding bands, though they were very nontraditional. Mine had the bat-symbol, made of onyx and topaz. Ranger's was the Wonder Woman symbol, made of ruby and sapphire. The nontraditional rings fit our nontraditional relationship and meant more to us than any ordinary ring could.

"Oh nice… You're like Batgirl now! You even look the part with guns and all…"

"Yeah, figured that after what happened I should get a bit more training and carry a weapon, or two."

"That's why I carry my bad boy with me. Never can be too careful. Especially in Trenton and around you. Batman's got his work cut out for him."

Can't really argue with that. Ranger may have a lot of enemies, but I'm the one who attracts all the crazies.

Just as we were about to leave, my father stopped me. "I believe that your mother has something to say, we've had a long talk."

"I'm sorry. For everything. I wish you nothing but happiness. If he makes you happy, then you have my blessing."

"He does. Thank you." I then broke the unspoken taboo and hugged her. I laughed at her shocked expression, and then sprinted after my husband. After all, I wasn't about to miss a second of this honeymoon.


	15. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

"Ready Babe?"

"Let's do this." I replied.

"Okay, teams, move in."

He kicked the door open. The same cracks were echoed around the building. "Bond Enforcement!!" The cry was repeated all around me. Shots rang out. "Dammit, there's more than I thought." I shot out of from behind the crate long enough to shoot a guy pulling a gun on Tank. "Thanks, Bomber!"

This process was repeated until only the good guys were left standing. The FTA's were on the ground, dead or injured. Another job done.

"Nice shooting, Babe."

"Ditto."

"Sorry the plans for our anniversary fell through, these guys only had a few days left on their bond, and we got a tip…"

"You kidding? That was fun! I love being in the field!"

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, besides, what better way to celebrate our first anniversary than with a takedown?"

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Ranger."

The End

* * *

--And that's the end! Hope you like it! Feel free to tell me what you think of it. And again, thanks for reading!

--shagggy


	16. Author's Note: Make your opinion heard!

Author's Note: I have decided that this summer I will try to write another story. Problem is, I don't know where to start! So I have decided to ask you guys, the readers! What would you like to see? A sequel? A story about Hawk? Her early days? Life at Rangeman? Whatever has the most demand, I will try to supply. So either put it in a review, or send me a message, just make your opinion heard! I'll take ideas for the next two weeks or so. Thanks so much for your support! ~shagggy~


End file.
